Winston Zeddemore
"I love this town!" - ''Winston Zeddemore; Ghostbusters'' Dr.GBTVGReferenceWinstonZeddemoreRV03.jpg Winston Zeddemore was the fourth member to join the Ghostbusters. He saw a job advertisement in the wanted ads, and replied. He was not one of the original three Ghostbusters, so in some promotional medias he isn't promoted with the rest. He appears in all major forms of Ghostbusters Franchise, however like Ray and Peter was a guest on Extreme Ghostbusters. Personality Out of the four, Winston is perhaps the most conventional. He is the common man of the Ghostbusters. He is a responsible dependable person, however as shown in the jail in Ghostbusters he does think for himself. His Christian background shows sometimes in ethical issues, and may be partly why he is so dependable. Winston takes over the mechanical aspect of Ecto-1, leaving Ray more time to work with Egon and build new equipment. As a part of his employment interview, he was asked if he believed in many paranormal activities and phenomena, but he said that he'd believe anything as long as there was a steady paycheck involved. He is also a Christian and discussed the apocalypse with Ray and convinced him that judgment day might not be just a myth. According to the official Ghostbusters: The Video Game strategy guide, he is the most spiritual and religious of the Ghostbusters. Additionally, he loves New York city. Winston is something of an everyman who is generally more practical and down-to-earth than his teammates. History Ghostbusters Unlike the other three Ghostbusters, Winston was not originally a university professor. Winston applied for the job late in the movie after business started to pick up. As part of the interviewing process, Janine asked him if he believed in many things paranormal, to which he said he would believe anything as long as the pay was good. Nonetheless, Winston was hired by Ray instantly; though it may have been since he was the only one who applied for the job. Before applying to the Ghostbusters, he had went to Air Force Command ECM school, and had a black belt in karate, and was a small arms expert.08/5/1983 Script, p.29 via Spook Central10/7/1983 Script, p.56 via Spook CentralMueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 136. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Ray says: "Very impressive. Strategic Air Force Command ECM school... black belt in karate... small-arms expert... as far as I'm concerned, Mr. Zeddemore, you're hired." Throughout most of the movie, Winston was merely being trained for his new job, with Egon and Ray showing him how the storage facility worked, as well as explaining the ins and outs of P.K.E. surges. He also seemed confident in his ability to use a Proton Pack. Despite being a newcomer, Winston had some very interesting theories about the supernatural. Winston actually talked with Ray about how he wondered if all these ghosts were a sign of the apocalypse, to which Ray was silent with apprehension. Winston already bore witness(before the mayor's chamber and councilmen), about having seen first-hand the unexplained, super and paranatural. Winston had a major first encounter with the supernatural when he witnessed a storm of ghosts blow off the roof of the firehouse and escape. He and his team worked their way up to Dana's apartment battled Gozer in the form of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. After the evil god was defeated, Winston vigorously exclaimed that he loved the town. Ghostbusters II ]] Winston lost his job as a Ghostbuster after the team was forced out of business after they were hit with a number of charges and lawsuits (including a judicial restraining order which banned the Ghostbusters from performing services as paranormal investigators and eliminators) due to the large amount of collateral damage caused by the battle with Gozer. Like the other members of his team, Winston was forced to take up another job. Winston and Ray kept their Ghostbuster uniforms and acted as birthday entertainers, singing and dancing to their classic song at parties. Unfortunately, the Ghostbusters had become all but a relic of the past and had very little success in their new jobs. Often times Winston and Ray were jeered and heckled by children they were entertaining for. Frustrated, Winston declared to Ray he was "tired of taking abuse from over-privileged 9-year-olds" and that "Ghostbusters doesn't exist." Fortune however turned around for the Ghostbusters after their judicial restraining order was rescinded during a confrontation Peter, Ray, and Egon had in a courtroom with the Scoleri Brothers. With the Ghostbusters back in business Winston managed to return to the team full time. Winston helped Ray and Egon investigate the mysterious river of slime under the city. He joined the rest of the team in the final battle against Vigo. The Mood slime which fueled "ugly" Vigo (as he called him)-reminded Winston of Jell-O, a dessert he hated. Ghostbusters: The Video Game ]] In between the Vigo incident and Thanksgiving 1991, Winston acquires his doctorate's degree. He mentions that he "pretty much lived" in the museum's exhibit on ancient Egypt while working on getting it,GBTVGReferenceWinstonZeddemoreRV03.jpg so it could be assumed his degree is in Egyptology or History. On his day off, Winston went to go see a performance of the Aida opera. However, the Psi Energy Pulse officially cancelled his plans. After Janine delivered the message, Winston left to meet up with the other Ghostbusters at the Sedgewick Hotel. He endured four hours of traffic but made it to the hotel just in time to sight the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. During their final confrontation, Ivo Shandor mocks Winston, saying that he always thought Winston was the "slow" one of the group, much to Winston's surprise. When Shandor is destroyed, everyone flees the mausoleum. Winston carries the exorcised Mayor Mulligan outside until he regains consciousness. Secondary Canon History IDW Comic Series Before becoming a Ghostbuster, Winston was enlisted in the U.S. Marine Corps. He trained at the Marine Corps Recruit Depot Parris Island under Staff Sergeant Adams and was repeatedly warned never to lose his temper in a fight. While in Purgatory, Winston was reunited with one of his old girlfriends, Janelle. She drowned at a young age. It took Winston several years to deal with the tragedy and open up his heart again. Their romance immediately was rekindled as they remembered what they liked the most about each other: Winston admired Janelle's unwavering optimism and Janelle liked they way Winston kissed. A week after escaping Purgatory, Winston bid farewell to Janelle as she and Jiff returned back to the other side. After Koza'Rai attacked the Ghostbusters, Winston was the first to ally with Rachel Unglighter. He remained in the present and helped ferry civilians underground until Rachel returned with the other Ghostbusters. Winston's weapon of choice was a sledgehammer. While spying on Koza'Rai, Winston sighted them and later liberated them from their prison. Underground, Winston armed them with their gear and reassured Peter that Rachel could be trusted. It is unknown if Winston was paid his alleged overtime or Ray's request for a raise was granted. Content with just sitting back and drinking over the Christmas holiday, Winston was excited when he was called in to help with a case involving Woodrow Wainwright Fraser III in exchange for a $10,000 bonus. Winston later found out Fraser offered the other three a total of $4 million. Outraged by their deception, Winston quit the team. However, the Ghost of Christmas Past and Ghost of Christmas Future explained what was really going on to Ray, Winston, and Egon. After the case concluded, Winston figured the $4 million deal was a ploy, as well. During a bust at a local high school, Winston dodged falling debris thanks to a warning from a nearby substitute teacher named Tiyah Clarke. The two had instant chemistry and Tiyah soon told him about her own supernatural problems. Winston and Peter agreed to investigate her apartment and met the ghost of Ballard Wright. At Tiyah's behest, Winston asked Egon if he could make some equipment that wouldn't do so much physical damage. The Arm Mounted Proton Packs were invented. However, the equipment failed to confine Wright. Impatient with the situation, Winston spoke directly to Wright and got him to willingly disperse. Winston then spend Valentine's Day with Tiyah. At an Independence Day Con, Winston and Peter were tasked with distracting D'Orka while Egon tried to get some help. He wasn't able to improvise fake terms as quickly as Peter was, in order to convince cosplayers to lend them their costumes. While on his own vacation, Winston was called back when the team realized Janine took Winston's Proton Pack to go on a solo unsanctioned bust at a Halloween gala. Sometime before the Infestation began, Winston became the sole user of a new piece of equipment, the Proton Pistol due to his accuracy and precision compared to the others. After hearing Alan Crendall talk about a family curse, Winston assured him it was just a standard haunting and elected to investigate for him. Winston accepted Alan's Baklava delivery as payment. Winston took Peter along with him on the bust and they discovered the entity was Slimer. An hour or two later, Winston and Peter finally trapped Slimer. After meeting Jim Silver and challenging his claim, Winston revealed he was taking law courses in his off time just in case ghostbusting gigs ever dried up again. In light of Ray's kidnapping and new information on Idulnas, Winston strapped on a Prototype Pack. At the Fort Wayne job, Winston helped confine Major-General Anthony Wayne and convinced that there was both no war for him to fight nor a reason for him to start a new one. Winston offered him peace in the form of a Trap. Wayne eventually relented and surrendered. As Wayne was trapped, Winston saluted him and Wayne reciprocated. But Peter ruined the moment. During the fall, Winston and Ray went out on an early morning call to a waste treatment facility. While they were successful, Winston was punched by a fist of living sewage. After the bust, he went to recuperate at the apartment of Tiyah Clarke, whom he was still dating. With Tiyah's help, Winston got a score of 87 on his latest exam. He only had a year and a half left to go in his law studies. Winston was keen on having both a Honorary Doctorate and a Law Degree. Tiyah was hoping he was cut back on his time as a Ghostbuster or even outright stop and become a lawyer. Winston, however, accepted the inherent danger of being a Ghostbusters long ago. Before Christmas, Winston proposed to Tiyah near Shepherd's Books on Fifth Avenue. She accepted. They proceeded to the Firehouse to drop off Christmas presents before they went to Connecticut to visit Tiyah's parents. However, the ghost of Staff Sergeant Adams had other plans. He used the Ghost Kid as bait and lured the Ghostbusters to an old bust in Brooklyn. Winston was separated from the others and forced to face Adams one-on-one. He exploited Adams' temper by taunting him into hand-to-hand combat. Adams took the bait and Winston used his Trap to capture him. A few hours later, Winston and Tiyah were on the last train to Connecticut. She was apprehensive a ghost specifically targeted Winston. Months later, in February, Winston was taken by a red demon while he was home in his apartment. He awoke in another dimension with the other Ghostbusters. Winston implored Ray and Egon to get to work on finding a way home. After successfully creating a rip in the dimensional fabric and returning home to New York, Winston was shocked to learn months passed. He borrowed Janine's phone to call Tiyah but Peter stopped him on account it be better to ease in the news of his not being dead. Winston begrudgingly admitted he was right. After the Collectors incident was resolved, Winston resumed his relationship with Tiyah but things were awkward. They went out on a picnic in Central Park near the Jagiello Grunwald Monument. Winston didn't believe quitting the Ghostbusters would take him away from the "circle of crazy" and reaffirmed he loved both his job and Tiyah. Later in the summer, Winston answered a call from The Olive in Las Vegas. In exchange for taking on a case, they offered a free trip. Winston was assured when Ray felt the ghost they described was going to be an easy bust. Winston and Tiyah took off for a weekend vacation. After settling into their room, Tiyah found the upgraded Compact Pack. Winston came clean and told the truth. To his surprise, Tiyah was calm about the lie. Winston tracked the Vegas Ghost to the hotel's basement and gave chase after it manifested behind him. Winston pursued him to the second floor where the ghost combined meats in the kitchen and possessed the Meat Golem. With discretion out the window, the bust crashed into a banquet room and interrupted the Ivo Shandor Awards. After evacuating the attendees, Winston tried blast the golem but the Compact Pack wouldn't fire. He retreated into a hotel room and called Egon for help. After taking care of a loose wire, Winston shot a Boson Dart through the wall and blew up the Meat Golem then trapped the ghost. The Olive Manager threatened to sue the Ghostbusters but Winston went into offensive mode and offered the manager the chance to call it even or release the ghost and sue The Olive for breach of contract by withholding information on a work hazard. The manager confessed he lied about the ghost being benign and took the first choice. Winston happily left the manager's office for a massage. During Halloween, the Ghostbusters encountered Stingy Jack and The Devil in Central Park. Since Winston wore a crucifix and/or was the truest of true believers, the Devil couldn't touch him. Jack exploited this development and jumped on top of Winston's pack. He activated Winston's Trap and let himself get captured in order to finally attain eternal rest. In the springtime, Winston and Tiyah got married at the Loeb Boathouse in Central Park. The Blood Rain began to preoccupy Winston's thoughts. The idea of rivers literally running red like in the Bible alarmed him. He just wanted to keep Tiyah safe no matter what and suggested they continue with the honeymoon to Bermuda but Tiyah talked some sense into him. They were interrupted by three Talking Pigeons outside. Winston inquired if Tiyah had the Ghost Taser with her in the room. He captured one of the pigeons and took it with him to the Firehouse for further study. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime After a surge in paranormal activity, the Ghostbusters became busy with case after case. After trapping the 9.5th entity in a row, Winston immediately noted it was getting tiring. A junior team of rookies were hired soon after. Animated Series Animated Winston still maintained the live action version's down-to-Earth, common sense approach to everything. But, he was in many cases also more practical than his live action counterpart. The following is part of the animated canon universe for this character: Primary Canon *The Real Ghostbusters *Slimer! *Extreme Ghostbusters Secondary Canon *NOW Comics "The Real Ghostbusters" *NOW Comics "The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II" *NOW Comics "Slimer! and Marvel UK Reissues *Marvel UK "The Real Ghostbusters" *The Real Ghostbusters Magazine series *IDW Comics "Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters" one-off *IDW Comics "The Real Ghostbusters" back up story (four part series) To read more about the Animated counterpart character, please check out "Winston Zeddemore "Animated". Trivia *According to Making Ghostbusters, the character's original name was Ramsey.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 9. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. **In the IDW Comics canon, Ramsey is Winston's middle name. Priest (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13" (2014) (Comic p.9). Priest says: "Tiyah, do you take Winston Ramsey Zeddemore as your husband, to live together in marriage?" *The role of Winston Zeddemore was originally conceived for Eddie Murphy, but the directors later decided that the crew needed a "straight man," and decided casting a fourth comedian to the film would put too much comedic light in the film. *Until the final shooting drafts, Winston had been seen in the script as a security man for the company. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 99. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. *The original concept for Winston was younger and hipper. Gregory Hines and Eddie Murphy were considered for the role. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 184. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. *In all drafts but the final, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was conjured up by Winston. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 60. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Winston would have revealed he roasted Stay Puft Marshmallows at his grandfather's smokehouse in North Carolina when he was a child. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 129). Winston says: "The Stay Puft-Marshmallow Man! He was on all the packages we used to buy when I was a kid in North Carolina. We used to roast Stay-Puft marshmallows on my grandpa's smokehouse fire."" *In the August 5, 1983 Draft, Winston was going to be one of the original Ghostbusters, but it was decided to have him join later to show they needed help to deal with the rising number of spooks thanks to Gozer's impending arrival.August 5, 1983 Draft of Ghostbusters via Spook Central *In the August 5, 1983 Draft, Winston's resume was more detailed.Page 29 of August 5, 1983 Draft of Ghostbusters via Spook Central Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 29). Winston says: "5 years, U.S. Air Force Air Police. I mustered out as Captain, assigned to administer perimeter security at Reese Strategic Air Command base... from there I designed electronic barrier systems for Sentry Alarms and I ended up as V.P. Tactics and Training at their Pacific Headquarters... until they closed the offices there."" Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 29). Winston says: "I have a 15th degree black belt in Wing Chun boxing and I am a qualified, award-winning weapons handler."" **In the service for five years **Air Force Police Captain assigned to administer perimeter security at Reese Strategic Air Command base **Designed electronic barrier systems for Sentry Alarms **Ended up as V.P. Tactics and Training at Pacific Headquarters until the offices were closed down. **15th Degree Black Belt in Wing Chun Boxing **A qualified award-winning weapons handler *In the August 5, 1983 Draft, Winston was slimed by Slimer instead of Peter Venkman Page 51 of August 5, 1983 Draft of Ghostbusters via Spook Central *In the Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, Winston Zeddemore was in Strategic Air Command, ECM school, is a black belt in karate, and is a small-arms expert.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 136. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Ray says: "Very impressive. Strategic Air Force Command ECM school... black belt in karate... small-arms expert... as far as I'm concerned, Mr. Zeddemore, you're hired." The Zeddemore's are a strict Baptist family. Winston was in the Air Force.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 172. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. He has younger sisters and brothers but the exact number is not specified.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 173. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. *Mentioned in the novelization, Winston's mother is named Lucille,Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 124. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. whom he was living with after his stint in the Air Force for a month's time, when the "help wanted" ad for the Ghostbusters came to his attention. *In the February 27, 1989 version of the Ghostbusters II script, during the epilogue scene, Winston alludes his ancestors arrived in America against their will on a slave ship that landed at Charleston Harbor in South Carolina.2/27/89 Script, Page 109 via Spook Central *According to the Legion miniseries, Winston has a fear of clowns. *In The Zeddemore Factor, Winston's first bust was at the Natural History Museum against Pterosaur Ghosts where he forgot to turn on his pack and got slimed. *According to the Ghost Busted (manga) from Tokyopop, Winston is said to have been in the Marines, rather than the Air Force. He still retains his old Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW), M249 Light Machine Gun, and keeps it in full working order in case of an emergency that the regular Ghostbusting equipment might not be suited for arises. *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, it is revealed by Winston himself that he has some degree of experience in paranormal affairs. He put himself through college working as a fortune teller on Coney Island. He claims to have "Worn a red velvet cape; it was plush." GBTVGReferenceWinstonZeddemoreRV01.jpgGBTVGReferenceWinstonZeddemoreRV02.jpg *Also revealed in Ghostbusters: The Video Game is the fact Winston earned or attempted to earn a Ph.D. During their investigation at The Museum of Natural History, Winston comments "Ah, the Egypt exhibit. I practically lived here while I was working on my doctorate." Whether this occurred prior to the events in the movies, or between then and the video game, is not made clear. *After the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version) level, one of the messages left on the Ghostbusters' answering machine is from Winston's Uncle Raymond who's coming to visit soon. Uncle Raymond; After Museum of (Super)Natural History, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 11 of 11 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Uncle Raymond says: "Hey, Winston. It's your Uncle Raymond. I'm coming to town and I want to see you. Break out the food. Turn on the TV. I'll call you later." *At the start of the Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version) level, Winston reveals he pays $2000 a month for a 600 square feet walk-up (an apartment with no elevator).GBTVGReferenceWinstonZeddemoreRV04.jpg *On Page Nine of Ghostbusters: The Video Game Official Game Guide of the Realistic Version and Four of the Stylized Version, Winston's Caution Box notes he is an ex-Marine.Bueno, Fernando (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game Official Game Guide, p. 9 (Realistic Version) and 4 (Stylized Version). Prima Games, Roseville CA USA, ISBN 2008930552. *In the IDW Comics, Winston does not have a doctorate. This is the first instance of the ongoing series establishing it is in a continuity separate to the prime universe (the two movies and Ghostbusters: The Video Game). *In the IDW Comics, Winston won a trophy for baseball. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2013) (Comic p.13). Melanie says: "There was a trophy at the Firehouse." Winston Zeddemore (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2013) (Comic p.14). Winston says: "Baseball. I played baseball and that catch was perfect." Quotes *"Ray, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say YES!" * "I hate Jell-O." * "Just once I wouldn't mind running with all those fools AWAY from the trouble!" References Appearances Primary Canon Appearances *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters II *Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon Appearances *'88MPH Studios' **The Zeddemore Factor **Legion 1 **Legion 2 **Legion 3 **Legion 4 *'Ghost Busted (manga)' **Chapter 1 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 *'IDW Comics' **"The Other Side 1" **"The Other Side 2" **"The Other Side 3" **"The Other Side 4" **"Displaced Aggression 1" **"Displaced Aggression 3" **"Displaced Aggression 4" **"Past, Present, and Future" **"Tainted Love" **"Con-Volution" **"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" **"Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" **Volume One ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #9 ***Issue #10 ***Issue #11 ***Issue #12 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 **Volume Two ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #9 ***Issue #10 ***Issue #11 ***Issue #12 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 *Ghostbusters: Times Scare! *The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Gallery Overall Primary Canon Winstonhereaboutthejob.png GB1film2005chapter14sc048.png GB1film2005chapter14sc050.png GB1film2005chapter15sc040.png GB1film1999chapter20sc028.png GB1film1999chapter20sc030.png GB1film2005chapter22sc001.png GB1film2005chapter22sc012.png GB1film2005chapter22sc025.png GB1film2005chapter24sc034.png GB1film1999chapter26sc008.png GB1film1999chapter26sc015.png GB1film1999chapter27sc025.png GB1film1999chapter27sc044.png GB1film1999chapter28sc002.png GB1film1999chapter28sc012.png GB1film1999chapter28sc066.png WinstonZeddemoreInGB2CourtScene.jpg GB2film1999chapter18sc009.png GB2film1999chapter18sc011.png GB2film1999chapter18sc016.png GB2film1999chapter18sc049.png GB2film1999chapter17sc020.png GB2film1999chapter22sc035.png winstongb202.png WinstonZeddemoreGB203.jpg GB2film1999chapter26sc004.png GB2film1999chapter26sc025.png GB2film1999chapter26sc042.png GB2film1999chapter26sc061.png GB2film1999chapter28sc013.png GB2film1999chapter28sc028.png Winston.jpg|Winston as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) CheckingOutTheLibraryOpeningCinematic13.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic01.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic02.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryWinstonCinematic05.jpg GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap01.png WinstonZeddemoreTVGRV02.jpg WinstonZeddemoreTVGRV03.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic11.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic13.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic15.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed11.jpg Secondary Canon WinstonZeddemoreLegion.jpg|As seen in Legion miniseries WinstonZeddemoreLegion02.jpg|As seen in Legion miniseries WinstonZeddemoreZF01.jpg|As seen in Zeddemore Factor WinstonZeddemoreGBMangaCh1.jpg|As seen in Ghost Busted (manga), Chapter 1 WinstonZeddemoreGBMangaCh5.jpg|As seen in Ghost Busted (manga), Chapter 5 WinstonZeddemoreGBMangaCh6.jpg|As seen in Ghost Busted (manga), Chapter 6 WinstonSV01.png|Winston as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) GhostbustersinGBTVGSVsc04.png| WinstonSPVProfile.png|Winston as seen in Profile in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) WinstonZeddemoreOtherSide.jpg|As seen in "The Other Side 2" WinstonZeddemoreDisplacedAggression01.jpg|As seen in "Displaced Aggression 3" WinstonZeddemoreDisplacedAggression02.jpg|As seen in "Displaced Aggression 4" WinstonZeddemorePastPresentAndFuture.jpg|As seen in "Past, Present, and Future" WinstonZeddemoreTaintedLove.jpg|As seen in "Tainted Love" WinstonZeddemoreConVolution.jpg|As seen in "Con-Volution" WinstonZeddemoreGuessWhosComing.jpg|As seen in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" WinstonZeddemoreInfestation.jpg|As seen in "Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 WinstonZeddemoreIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #11 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10 WinstonZeddemoreIDWOngoing09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 WinstonZeddemoreTimesScare.jpg|As seen in Times Scare! WinstonZeddemoreConspiracy.jpg|As seen in The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters WinstonZeddemoreSanctumOfSlime.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Non Canon WinstoninBallroomGBTVGe3Trailersc01.png|Winston in the Alhambra Ballroom blasting at Slimer in the 2008 E3 trailer for Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Winston in the final version does not revisit the Sedgewick Hotel the first time to bust Slimer. Category:Major character Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB2 Characters Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:Ghost Busted Manga Characters Category:Ghostbusters 88MPH Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:GB:TR Characters